Randall Julian
Randall Julian (also known as The Vandal and Flava Sava) is the secondary antagonist of the Fillmore! episode "To Mar A Stall". He was a delinquent yet intelligent student who was known for tagging almost every bathroom in X Middle School. He was voiced by Josh Peck. Role When Randall was very young while attending X Middle School, he upheld a great hobby of making paintings out of macaroni pieces that earned him a lot of first places in several competitions. However, he soon received lower places in subsequent events, and people took little interest in his paintings. Finding this to be a disgrace, Randall became a tagger and vandalized every bathroom in X Middle School until he was caught by Safety Patrol Officer Cornelius Fillmore while trying to vandalize the bathroom in the teachers' lounge. As such, Randall was put into indefinite detention for his actions, and the school took extreme measures by putting him in a separate detention cell to ensure that he does not get any writing utensils; this was explained when a custodian entered Randall's cell with a miniature golf pencil, Randall used it to deface a wall in 10 minutes. Despite his confinement, Randall was able to attend his classes via closed circuit television and maintain his high grades. When the girls' bathroom was vandalized, Fillmore and his partner Ingrid Third was called to inquire with Randall about any clues to the identity of the unknown tagger. Randall was originally uncooperative, but points out that the tagger is left-handed as the writing was written from right to left. Fillmore then performed a deal with Randall: he would be allowed to access with art supplies to create more macaroni paintings in exchange for his help. Randall accepts and points out that the boys' bathroom is next to be vandalized, which is proven to be true. However, as Fillmore and Ingrid left, Fillmore accidentally dropped a pencil, allowing a cunning Randall to grab it and vandalize his entire cell before escaping. Upon learning of this, Fillmore and Ingrid confronted Randall for his actions, but Randall assures that there's nothing to worry as he left them a copy of the school newspaper detailing a photo of Robin Spencer. Looking through the photo, they soon learned that Robin was wearing a glove on her left hand while cutting the red ribbon. They soon learned that Robin tried to place an order on brushed stalls for the schools by vandalizing the original ones, making them realize that she's the true culprit. Following Robin's arrest, Fillmore tracked down Randall at the bathroom in the teachers' lounge. Randall holds out a marker and threatens to deface a stall, but Fillmore calls him out for trying to get attention from others whether it would be right or wrong, daring him to write his own name so that people will find out his true motives. After a brief struggle, Randall finally drops the marker and surrenders himself to Fillmore, asking if he can get some macaroni, to which Fillmore happily obliges. It can be implied that Randall is sent back to detention for his villainous actions, though it is clear that he has given up his tagging days for good. Trivia *Randall is obviously a parody of the infamous cannibal villain Hannibal Lecter, as they both are intelligent criminals locked in cells and playing mind games with the cops while providing resourceful information to take down more dangerous criminals. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Vandals Category:Mastermind Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fillmore! Villains Category:Strategic Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Category:Parody/Homage Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Inmates